Not Always Who You Think
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Michael and Maria break up... Maria finds out shes not who she thought she was... please R
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: I just got this idea so please Read and review and then I'll update again soon.  
  
Summary: M&M. what happens when Michael breaks up with Maria. only to find out she's not what she thought she was. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria we can't be together." Michael said sadly when he saw the expression that crossed her beautiful face. It's better this way he told himself you got to be a stone wall it never would have worked your two different species.  
  
"What do you mean we can't be together I thought you loved me." Maria said on the verge of tears. He told me he loved and he wanted to be with me and what now he's back to the selfish guy that can't get attached.  
  
"Maria all this was to me was sucking face. Don't you get it I don't get intense I don't let anyone in. don't make this harder on yourself." He said with a smirk. More like don't make it any harder on me he added silently.  
  
"So this was all about making out? What I'm only good enough for making out and having some tonsil hockey?"  
  
"Maria its not. yeah that's it." He cut himself off before he poured his whole heart out to her. Get yourself together. Your stone wall Guerin so remember that.  
  
"Goodbye Michael." Maria said walking out of the back room of the crash down.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered to himself he had to get out of there before he started crying or something. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mar what's wrong?" Liz asked when she walked out of the back room from her break looking ten times worse then when she came to work that morning.  
  
"Nothing I'll be fine don't worry." Maria said putting on her best fake smile she could. "I'm just not feeling good." Maria couldn't really tell her the actual truth since Michael had told her not to tell even Liz that they were together or as he says sucking face. She didn't want to ruin Liz's happiness with her own misery.  
  
"Oh well maybe you should go home and lay down for awhile? You might be coming down with something its pretty dead tonight so I'll be able to handle things." Liz said with a concerned voice.  
  
"Thanks Liz." Maria said. Liz was someone she could always count on in these situations even if she didn't know what had went on.  
  
Maria went into the back room and quickly threw her uniform off and changed into her black ball doll tee and dark blue low rider jeans. She quickly ran a brush through her long shoulder length blonde hair. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright I'm out of here." She told Liz as she walked into the front of the restaurant.  
  
"Ok Mar I'll call you later and tell you how my date with Max goes." Liz said with that sickening dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Ah Maria where are you going?" Alex asked when they ran into each other while they were going through the entrance door.  
  
"I'm not feeling so good." Maria said her cheeks were burning up and her stomach hurt maybe Liz is right maybe I really am coming down with something.  
  
"Oh well do you need a ride I got my dad's bug." Alex said with a sweet smile.  
  
"No it's all good go find Isabel she's watching you. I'm feel like walking any way." Maria said nodding in Isabel's direction.  
  
"Alright are you sure Ria cause Iz can wait." Alex said he hadn't even made plans to hang with Isabel but she was there so maybe they'd talk.  
  
"Positive now go before I have to carry you over to the table to talk to her. And with my luck and how I'm feeling right now I might drop ya." Maria said with a corky grin.  
  
"Ok, ok I surrender babe but I'm calling you when I get home." Alex said sternly giving her his best I'm not backing down look so don't fight it. ~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong with Maria." Isabel asked when Alex sat down across from her in the booth.  
  
"She's coming down with something I think." Alex answered staring into Isabel's eyes it felt like he was being trapped in their depths.  
  
"Poor girl." Isabel muttered shaking a piece of blond hair down the front of her shoulder. I hope Alex isn't just being nice to me. ~*~*~*~  
  
Maria was walking down the street thinking about what went wrong with Michael and her when she felt someone's eyes boring into her back. She quickly turned around and saw that a black van was on the side of the road. She quickened her pace.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you?" a guy called.  
  
"Leave me alone." Maria said not recognizing the guy.  
  
"Maria I'm your dad." Brian Deluca said.  
  
"What?" Maria said taken a back she quickly stopped in her tracks and turned back around putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You look just like your mom." Brian said taking in her appearance.  
  
"Why are you here?" Maria said her voice crackling slightly. Damn I know I should have brought some cedar oil with me today.  
  
"I need to tell you where you come from." Brian stated simply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maria I'm not from around here." Brian said staring at her making sure she would understand.  
  
"I know you moved away from Roswell when I was 7." Maria said glaring at him. Making sure her voice was ice cold so she wouldn't let him know she was feeling.  
  
"I don't mean that Maria."  
  
"What do you mean then?" 


	2. chapter 2

Author notes: Ok this chapter is for you Ruby. even though you didn't update the story I wanted you to. (Cries hehehe) but yes I will update as soon as more people read this and review. so I hope you like it because I'm not sure where this story's going. well please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
"I mean I'm not from this planet." Brian said calmly.  
  
"What? Is this some type of sick joke?" Maria spat out there's only 4 aliens in New Mexico so whoever this freak was he better know how to defend himself cause she was about to bust out a kartaie move and kick his booty.  
  
"Mar can we go some where to talk?" Brian asked his daughter.  
  
"I guess mom's out of town at a convention." Maria said she remembered him he looked slightly older then she had expected him to but still the same as the photographs.  
  
"Here get in the van." He said opening the door for her.  
  
Neither of them noticed the certain spiky headed alien watching from across the street.  
  
*I wonder who that guy is and what the hell Maria's doing getting into a van with a guy I've never seen and she didn't seem to know* Michael asked himself. ~*~*~*~  
  
"That house hasn't changed a bit." Brian said breaking the silence when they stepped out of the van.  
  
"Yeah well not much does around here." Maria muttered bitterly she had always dreamed he'd come back. Although she didn't expect him to come back crazy and delusional.  
  
"Well Maria you look like you've grown into a fine young lady." Brian said after they sat down on the couch.  
  
"No thanks to you." Maria muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Brian asked hearing her utter something that he couldn't quite hear.  
  
"Nothing. So why did you leave me?"  
  
"Maria I left to protect you. All of you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ok I'll start at the beginning. Well when we crashed there were four pods holding the royal four. I made sure the four pods were safe and then I fell for your mother. She was a wonderful lady. And I had to provide a protector. But the FBI and skins were on our tails so I left to protect you Maria and the others." Brian said watching her expressions change.  
  
"So what are you saying I'm half alien?" Maria said she was about to freak. *I can't be half alien I'm a normal human I think he's mistaking me for someone else. *  
  
"Yes Maria, you have a sister also. She was in one of the pods." Brian said hoping she'd take this well.  
  
"Oh my god. You mean Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess right?" Maria exclaimed after it finally sunk in.  
  
"You've meet them then?"  
  
"Yes I have. Why don't I have powers like them?"  
  
"Because your only half so your were going to incubate inside of you until they were developed enough."  
  
"This is too unreal."  
  
So who is my sister?" Maria asked suddenly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: sorry my life is kind of crazy right now so this is a very short chapter but i will be updating very soon probably like tomorrow... thanks for the reviews i hope you guys enjoy the update!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Her name was Ava on our home planet. I found out that she is called Tess here." Brian said thinking of his daughter he had not seen her on this planet..   
  
"Oh my god that can't be true." Maria whispered her jaw practically dropping to the floor. Tess my sister that's so crazy I don't even talk to Tess I could see Iz but Tess. But I have always wanted a brother or a sister and now I have one but Tess. Tess hates me. She said to herself.   
  
"You know who right?" Brian said.  
  
"Yeah actually i do." Maria said noticing the look on her dad's face it felt good to say dad.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Good i guess. Actually we don't really get along that well." Maria admitted.   
  
"I see." Brian said they never really did get along that well.  
  
"So you have all the answers they're searching for?" Maria asked realizing he held the key he knew all the answers her friend's dreamed about. What Michael was spending all his time searching for.  
  
"Yes I do." Brian said looking towards her.   
  
"So in other words why are you back?"  
  
"Because it is finally safe enough to come back to Roswell to restore the royal four and their protector."  
  
"Why do you keep saying royal four?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"You shall see. All will be revealed in given time." Brian said. "But I must be leaving you will know how to contact me when the time is right." With that he teleported out of there.  
  
"Ugh he just left again." Maria said outloud to herself. This has got to be fake a joke I am not a alien and besides no ones going to believe me. They'll think I didn't take my meds or something. 


	4. chapter 4

Authors Notes: Ok its not much of an update but i'll be updating again very soon so dont worry! please read and review it!  
  
"Liz this is Maria we need to have a meeting." Maria said into her phone. She had just called Liz on her cell. I have to tell them I don't think I should but they need to know they'd hate me if I keep this from them.   
  
"Maria is everything ok?" Liz asked noticing the off sound of Maria's voice.  
  
"Just get everyone together and bring them to my house. I'll explain when you get here." Maria said hanging up.   
  
*Now all I have to do is work on my powers so they will believe me. *   
  
Maria went into her room and put on a pair of plaid pants and a black tank top.   
  
*How will I start since I don't even know what powers I might have. *  
  
* Maybe I should try something easy like blowing something up. Or I could cut my arm and see if I could heal it. Wait no that will hurt and what If I can't. Let's see what I can do. *  
  
Maria waved her hand over her hair and thought of dark brownish red because she knew Isabel could change the color of things. And before her eyes it turned a dark brownish red color just like she had pictured.   
  
"Let's see if I can actually make it longer." Maria said waving her hand over it again and picturing long flowing curls down her back. And again it worked. "Oh my god this is so unreal." Maria said out loud to herself.   
  
"Now all I have to do is convince them. Let the fun begin." She said when she heard the doorbell. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:ok i update lol please read and review  
  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" Isabel said walking through the door with the rest of the "pod squad" behind her.  
  
"Wow what happened to your hair?" Tess asked when she finally noticed it. They hadn't even realize she looked different when they first came in because of the emergency.  
  
"Here let's go sit down and I'll explain." Maria said leading them into the living room area.  
  
"We're here now explain." Michael said coolly. She looks beautiful with her hair like that but face it to you she'd look beautiful bald.  
  
"Ok… I don't know how to say this…But like…" Maria rambled on.   
  
"It's ok whatever it is just spit it out." Liz said giving her a pat on the arm to encourage her.   
  
"Ok belive i say anything dont think i'm crazy."  
  
"We wouldnt think you're crazy." Max said staring at her.   
  
"It's like this I'm half alien." Maria stated while looking at the floor. It felt good to get the off her shoulders.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing…  
  
"Maria ain't it a little early for April fools day?" Liz asked wiping the tears from laughing away. Maria an alien please I would have known she's my best friend she would have said something.   
  
"I'm not joking. My dad came to see me today and he told me." Maria said.  
  
"The guy in the van I saw you talking to." Michael said aloud.   
  
"Yeah he came and told me that he had to leave to protect me and the royal four which I guess is you four. He also said I have a sister as well." Maria said nervously would Tess cringe at the thought they had been sisters.   
  
"Really?" Isabel asked. That would be so neat I always wanted a sister. Well she didnt say a sister a brother so wait what if no she couldn't be Tess's sister.  
  
"Yeah Tess or as she was known on our home planet Ava is my sister." Maria said afraid of Tess's reaction.   
  
"Oh my god I have a sister?" Tess exclaimed. This is so great I've always wanted to have a family.  
  
"Yeah you do." Maria said nibbling on her bottom lip because she always did when she was nervous.   
  
"That's so great." Tess said giving her a big hug before she could stop herself.   
  
"So let me get this straight we're the royal four and you're what a half breed?" Michael said coldly. he couldnt believe that she was an alien come on this was Maria Deluca after all..  
  
"Whatever Michael all I know is my dad said that you guys are the royal four and I am half alien so I suppose I am a half breed if you have to put it that way." Maria said with a menacing glare.   
  
"And we're what supposed to believe that?" Michael said staring at her.  
  
"Yeah watch this." Maria then waved her hand over her hair and it became the straight shoulder length blond that she hated.   
  
"Oh my god." Isabel said. "What else can you do."   
  
"I don't know honestly I will have to talk to my dad and see." Maria said.  
  
"Where is he?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't know he said all will be revealed in time and then he teleported out of here.   
  
"This is so crazy." Alex said grinning at Maria. then added "I always knew you weren't normal."  
  
"Shut up." She said sticking her tongue out. "I am so too normal."  
  
"In your dreams." Alex joked back.   
  
"Well lets all sleep on this and we'll meet up for breakfast at the crash down and hopefully we'll get word from your guys dad." Max said.   
  
"See ya tomorrow guys." Maria said closing the door behind them 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: same oh same oh I don't own roswell or anything else to do with it.  
  
Authors note: hope ya like this chapter! Please read and review it. ~*~*~*~  
  
Maria woke up the next morning and decided to wear a leather mini skirt and a dark blue halter-top then she laced up her leather knee high boots. She decided she wanted black and blue hair. Then she put on dark eyeliner over her eyes and under them. She put on her cherry red lipstick.  
  
'Its time I show Michael just who and what he gave up. Maria told her self with a wide grin.'  
  
"What are you trying to be?" Liz asked when Maria arrived at the crash down everyone in the group was there already. The café didn't open for another half-hour.  
  
"I'm trying to be me." She replied simply. She glanced around to see Michael staring wide eyed at her.  
  
"Whatever lets just get down to business." Michael said getting unnerved. Why is my Maria dressed like this? She's going to have guys look at her.  
  
"Always about business?" Maria said glaring at him.  
  
"We have more important things to discuss then your wardrobe Maria." He said secretly wanting to cover her up.  
  
"Oh please." Maria said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you always have to act like this?" Michael bit out.  
  
"Do you always have to act like you have a stick up your ass?" Maria shot back.  
  
"Well if you'd just stop acting like a spoiled princess all the time.  
  
"Me a spoiled princess I don't think so." Maria said furiously.  
  
"Mar can we just please stop this?" Tess asked placing a palm on Maria's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Maria said ignoring the looks Michael was shooting her way.  
  
"Fine." Michael said rolling his eyes.  
  
"So I am going to try and call out for my dad." Maria said it was the best she could do.  
  
"And he's what supposed to hear you?" Michael said with a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up Michael." Tess said. He better not talk to my sister like that.  
  
"Ok so concentrate and see what happens." Max said waiting for her to try. He knew Maria was doing her best trying to be rash about this if it had been him who was told he was all of the sudden an alien protector he'd be freaking out.  
  
It surprised everyone how calm she was about all this maybe some where deep inside she always had a feeling.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and with her brain called out to her dad. A moment later she saw that a man appeared in front of the crash down.  
  
"That's him." Maria said anxiously. "It worked!"  
  
"That's my dad." Tess whimpered looking at the man Liz ran to unlock the door for.  
  
"Maria how did learn to know how to contact me?" Brian asked looking towards her.  
  
"I just knew." Maria said with a smirk. "You knew I'd figure it out."  
  
"Oh Ava. I'd know you on any planet." Brian said when he looked over to where Tess was seated.  
  
"I'm sorry for my rudeness I'm Brian Deluca and as I'm sure Maria's informed you that I'm your father."  
  
"Yeah." Tess replied shyly.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit you look as wonderful as you did on our home planet." Brian said hugging her.  
  
"Can we get down to business?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah dad can you tell us the whole story." Maria asked knowing he would it was his job. It was so unreal to her but how would you feel if you found out you had an alien for a dad.  
  
"Ok. years ago you guys were killed on our planet all four of you so naturally we devised a plan and we mixed your DNA with the essence of the human species.  
  
Then we put you in a pod to be sent to earth well as you all know by now our ship crashed. Our planet was taken over by Khivar. On our ship were your four pods and the drivers then there was me. They all died I saved the pods.  
  
I fell in love with Amy and I had Maria but the FBI and the skins were out there so I left to protect you all to make sure that your protector was safe.  
  
On our planet you Max you were Zan the king and our fearless leader, Ava you were my daughter and you were his wife you were the queen everyone loved you especially Zan he felt for you the day he saw you.  
  
Rath is you Michael. You were Zan's second in command, his best friend and you ran the army you were a protector also. And you Isabel were the most beautiful woman on our planet. You were Zan's sister your name was Vilandra and you were engaged to be married to Rath.  
  
Its all a destiny you guys are destined to marry like you were before. Because together is when you will be the strongest and be able to take over Antar and claim it again.  
  
And Maria is here to protect you. Her powers will grow to be beyond anyone's dream and she will protect you all from the challenges that you face. But you must follow you destiny's or Antar will cease to exist." Brian finished. And glanced around at all the shocked looks.  
  
"This is so weird." Michael said. "We've been searching our whole lives and now everything is laid out on a platter in front of us." He added soaking it all up.  
  
"Vilandra I mean Isabel may I have a word with you?" Brian asked knowing he did not want to upset her in front of everyone but it was his job to inform them of their pasts especially hers because when the time came and they saw Khivar again she must be able to protect herself.  
  
"Sure." Isabel said looking at Maria. They walked into the back room.  
  
"Isabel as I said you were known as Vilandra the most gorgeous lady on our planet. Well you were to be married to Rath but did not want to for you were in love with the enemy. Khivar and you fell in love and he wanted the destruction of your family. So you guys formed an alliance with a certain rebel cause and you took on our planet and the rest of the royal four were killed."  
  
"So in other words I'm the reason my family died?" Isabel said shocked.  
  
"In a sense you betrayed you kingdom and your family."  
  
"Then why did he kill me?" Isabel said. How could I betray them I wouldn't have I would never ever do that.  
  
"Because at the end Vilandra could not let them kill her brother you protected Zan with your life but he was just too powerful. I'm really sorry Isabel. We do not know the whole truth we believe that you were killed for trying to protect Zan but we don't really know because everyone in the room aside from Khivar died." Brian said he could tell she was having trouble with who she was before.  
  
"I'm evil." Isabel said aloud not truly believing it.  
  
"No my dear you aren't." Brian said. "She wasn't either she was just in love. I wanted to spare you the news but I could not because you will see Khivar and you have to try and fight him." Brian said.  
  
"Thanks for not telling me in front of them I couldn't stand to see their faces." Isabel said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It is no problem I am not here to hurt you. Just to help." Brian said walking through the door.  
  
"Maria." Brian said when he finally took in what she looked like. What was she thinking when she woke up this morning.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the heck do you think your wearing young lady." Brian said shaking his finger at her.  
  
"Cloths."  
  
"You will go change."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Maria said.  
  
"I will do as I please."  
  
"Stop it you guys." Tess said smiling she had a family. finally.  
  
"What did he say to you?" the group asked after Brian left.  
  
"Nothing that you guys should worry about." Isabel said looking down at the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Hey guys I'm back with an update!!! Hehehe sorry it took so long but I'll be sure if people like this I'll update again soon. So please read it and review it!!!  
  
"So is this all confusing for you?" Max asked. They had ended up going to his house to talk since Maria didn't feel comfortable talking to the others at the moment.  
  
"Yes I don't even know to do." Maria said flopping on the bed.  
  
"Sweetie don't be worried things are going to be fine." Max said in his reassuring tone.  
  
"No it's not. You guys have destines and mine is to live alone because I'm a freak who is in love with Michael. I mean seriously couldn't they have made me a partner? Even though I'd never get with them cause I'm sour to all other guys." Maria ranted.  
  
"You're not a freak Mar. you're an amazingly awesome girl. And besides you have me and everyone else." He said taking her hand into his. "And babe I will help you with your powers."  
  
"SO what are you going to do about destiny?" Maria asked changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not going to get with Tess I love Liz." Max said honestly.  
  
"But you have to at least try." Maria said solemnly she loved Liz but she knew destiny was for the best.  
  
"I know and I will talk to Liz about it but she just wont understand." Max said.  
  
"She has to understand she can't stand in the way of your destiny."  
  
"You know I always saw you as a king. I think everyone did you fit that position so well." Maria said with a laugh.  
  
"Don't get me started girl friend on what I saw you as." Max said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Oh and what did you see me as?" Maria said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Max said grinning happily.  
  
"Oh that lines original. NOT." Maria said laughing hysterically. She clutched her stomach it hurt so badly from laughing.  
  
"I think you should call her now."  
  
"Ok fine I'll call her." Max said picking up the phone dreading having to talk to her his heart was pounding he knew he had to talk to her but he didn't understand why things he had to be so hard he hadn't asked for any of this.  
  
"I'll see ya later." Maria said. She climbed through his window. I know exactly where I need to go. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Spaceboy." Maria said when he opened the door to reveal a very spaced out Michael.  
  
"What do you want Maria?" Michael asked breaking her out of her train of thought.  
  
She looked through the door wondering if he would be inviting her in when she saw her. her as in Isabel. his destiny lounging on his couch looking very much at home. it made her heart hurt seeing here there but she had to force those thoughts away.  
  
"Oh Max wanted me to stop by and see if you had seen Isabel." Maria quickly lied.  
  
"There's phones for such things." Michael said with a smirk.  
  
"I know but I left my purse so I said I'd just drive over cause they're phone wasn't working right." Maria lied hoping he'd believe her.  
  
"Oh well she's here." Michael said stepping aside.  
  
"What is it Maria?" Isabel asked from the couch.  
  
"Max wanted to know if you could meet him at the crash down a little later."  
  
"Yeah we'll be there." Michael said smiling at the thought of spending the day with his little pixie chick.  
  
"What's the meeting for?" Isabel asked raising one of her perfectly sculptured eyebrow.  
  
"We have to talk about destiny."  
  
"What about it?" Isabel asked.  
  
"About following it duh." Maria said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You guys do know I'm not about to follow my destiny." Isabel stated she knew by the look of pain that passed Maria's face when she learned she was here that Maria had assumed they were there "working" on their "destiny."  
  
"What?" Maria almost yelled.  
  
"Maria before you make a scene come in." Michael said pulling on her arm.  
  
"I told you I don't believe I should be with someone just because my past self was." Isabel said stating the obvious.  
  
"Well that's just too bad Iz because it's your destiny and you have to follow it." Maria said pointing a finger at her.  
  
"I wouldn't think you'd want me to any way." Isabel said nodding in Michael's direction.  
  
"Oh who cares I was just his suck face buddy don't worry about it." Maria said in a cold voice hating the feeling of knowing it was true.  
  
"Well still I've always believe Destiny is that of which you make." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"Well you have to follow your destiny that's why you have me here to make sure you do. And nothing and I mean nothing can get in the way of that." Maria stated stubbornly.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Michael asked he couldn't believe his pixie wanted him with Isabel.. And to know she believe that all he saw her as was an eraser room buddy was killing him.  
  
"Because believe it or not I am a freaking head case that was only brought about to make sure you perfect species get together. So I don't want to waste why I'm alive in the first place." She said. I am not bitter, I am not bitter she chanted to her self.  
  
"Maria your not."  
  
"No I can live and besides I would rather not talk about it to you." Maria said.  
  
"Look I know to you all I'm just this bubbly ditzy girl that no one pays attention to when she's talking but look if you won't listen to me. Listen to my dad. or at least listen to Max." Maria said before walking out the door leaving two very speechless aliens to think about what they had to do. 


End file.
